Maka Faces her Worst Enemy
by Sesshomaruwolf
Summary: Make gets ready to shower, but finds herself face to face with her worst enemy! One-shot


Soul Eater one-shot!

Maka faces her worst enemy! Based on a true story, mine of course.

Some strong language, humor, and maybe some OOC.

Maka and Soul belong to their respectful owners! Soul eater does not belong to me. C:

* * *

><p>It's an ordinary school night, and Soul and Maka are in their living room, sitting on the couch. Soul watching T.V. and eating popcorn out of a bowl and Maka finishing up her last bit of homework. "All done!", she says after a few minutes, Soul looks over at her and gives her a thumbs up. Maka smiles, and puts away her finished homework. Now for the moment she's been waiting for, a good well-deserved long shower, she practiced fighting with Soul after school for a long time, and her muscles are screaming for a good hot shower to relieve them.<p>

She gets up from the couch, and walks over to her bedroom, she gets her bathrobe and walks to the bathroom. Maka closes the bathroom's door and heads over to the tub, turning on the faucets and getting the tempature just right. She quickly pulls her ponytails apart, and undresses, then throws her clothes into the dirty clothes basket. She turns on the shower, and slowly gets in the tub, her muscles relaxing as soon as the warm water hits her body. She turns to close the curtains, and halfway through closing them, she comes face to face with her worst enemy. "Oh my god", Maka exclaims, she stares at her enemy for a couple seconds, pissed off, and quickly shuts the shower off and turning off the water while keeping a close eye at her enemy. Stuck between the inside curtain and outside curtain, is a spider the size of her thumb. The spider barely notices her, just walking around like it owned the place, Maka tries not to make sudden movements, as moving the curtains would result in the spider trying to run away. Maka slowly tries to get out of the tub, the small gap between the curtains and wall making it difficult for her to pass through, as she doesn't want to touch the curtains. She grumbles angrily about the fact that a spider interrupted her long awaited shower, she gets her bathrobe and puts it on. She goes to the sink cabinets, and digs around for her trusty can of Raid. She digs and digs, but can't find the damn can, so she grabs the nearest can, an air freshener. "Well, hope the stuff in here is enough to kill it", she says sighing, she turns to the curtains, slowly hitting it, trying to get the spider to fall into the tub, no success. She hits harder and tries flipping the curtains around, hoping the spider won't come out of nowhere and jump her. After a few minutes, the spider is still not showing its self, Maka quickly loosing patience. She looks around the curtains, and finally spots the spider on the other side of the tub. Maka quickly sprays it with the air freshener, the spider, sensing the push of air, runs around the tub like crazy, its legs sticking to the bottom, and white foam forming on its body. "Ewww", Maka says, watching the spider run around, and still pretty much alive. It runs back up the curtains, Maka unable to see it anymore. "Ugh! Stupid spider!", Maka gives up and opens the bathroom door. She peeks out and looks toward the living room, where Soul is still watching T.V. "Um…Soul?", she calls, Soul turns his head towards Maka, and looks at her bored. Maka hesitates, "Um, could you help me with something?", she says, Soul now curious, gets up and walks over to her, "What'd you need?", grinning mischievously at her. Maka realizes what he's thinking and Maka Chops him with her hand.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!" Soul says, holding the top of his head and cringing.

"Well get your mind out of the gutter then!" says Maka, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

Soul huffs angrily but waits for Maka to calm down. She looks at him again, then looks back at the shower curtain, hoping the spider hasn't escaped. "Um, could you help me kill a spider?", she says quietly, Soul looks at her, holding back a laugh. She makes a face at him, and he starts laughing,

"Seriously? You can't kill a fucking spider?"

"I tried to! But there wasn't any Raid, and I tried killing it with the air freshener, but instead it probably got high." Maka looks over at the curtains again, wishing the spider a cruel death.

Soul laughs at her again and says "The Raid is under the kitchen sink's cabinets, go get it" Maka runs out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, finding the can of Raid exactly where Soul said it was, "hell yeah, who's boss now spider!"she thinks to herself and runs back to the bathroom. Soul, already looking around the curtains and tub, looks at her as she enters the bathroom, "Are you sure it was a spider? Because there's nothing in here", Maka freezes, "Oh no….it got away!" Now she won't be able to take a shower without worrying about the stupid spider, she needs to find it and make damn sure it goes to hell.

"We need to find it!"

"Got'cha"

Soul and Maka start looking around in the bathroom, on the toilet, on the sink, inside the sink cabinets, on the walls, but they can't find the fucking spider. Maka then looks at the opened bathroom door, "Oh god, if it got out, I am not sleeping tonight." Soul snorts, but says nothing, but then he yells, "Found it!" and snatches the Raid from Maka's hand and sprays behind the toilet. Maka quickly walks over and watches the spider as it runs in circles then slowly stops and turns itself into a ball, it's bony legs sticking out. Maka and Soul stare at it longer for any signs of life, as minutes pass, it was confirmed that the spider was finally dead. Maka gives a great sigh of relief, and Soul stares at her and smiles, giving her another thumbs up.

Now that the spider was dead, Maka finally got to take her shower, being interrupted really got her in a bad mood, and she kept looking behind her back, trying to shake off the feeling of another spider appearing. Now comfy in her bed, reading a good novel, she doesn't see Soul peeking at her from her ajar door, holding a small piece of black string rolled into a ball. Without much movement he throws the black ball of string at her direction, it falls directly on her head, and bounces down onto her shirt. Not realizing what it was, Maka shrieks, and jumps out of bed in terror, spinning herself and trying to get the 'spider' off of her. Soul takes his cue, and quietly runs to the living room, not being able to hold back no longer, he bursts out laughing while trying to cover his mouth.

Maka hears him while she was freaking out and realizes what had happened, "Soul Eater Evans….I am going to kill you!" she yells, and marches out of her room after Soul, after a couple Maka Chops, Soul is laying on the floor, cringing in pain, and Maka with her foot on his stomach, hands on hips, and head held high.

The End

* * *

><p>A.C: so yeah, i bet almost everyone has had this happen to them. Maka represents me, and Soul represents my mom, it was her who killed the spider for me, but I really did try to kill the spider with air freshener, and i failed miserably. XD After i got out of the shower, i got inspired to write this one-shot, i know its kinda OOC, and weird, but hey, i dont call myself a writer. c:<p> 


End file.
